


The One who's Waiting Rain

by Lolywonderland



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Disabled Character, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Lelouch Alpha, Love Scene, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Suzaku Omega, omegaverse AU, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolywonderland/pseuds/Lolywonderland
Summary: Dans un monde régi par les castes, une simple fleur pouvait décider de tout. Et d’entrée de jeu, cette petite chose devenue anodine condamnait son propriétaire à un avenir ou un autre.Lelouch Lamperouge, un fleuriste de 22 ans, méprise ce monde contrôler par les castes et tout particulièrement la sienne. Mais un soir, il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme prénommé Suzaku Kururugi. Tous deux ignorent la nature exacte de l'autre, mais un lien invisible semble les pousser irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Lemon a venir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes lapins!
> 
> Vous allez bien ?
> 
> Je vous retrouve pour une toute nouvelle histoire et cette fois-ci je me suis lancée dans ce genre très répandu qu'est l'Omegaverse. Alors je pense que je vais mettre un certain temps à écrire cette histoire car il y a encore certains aspects de l'Omegaverse que je trouve assez obscure et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire de bêtises! Et ne plus je passe mon temps à changer d'idée, de mise en scène et tout le bordel xD 
> 
> Cette histoire elle me tient particulièrement à coeur pour des raisons diverses et variées et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le moment je vous mets le prologue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le premier chapitre devrait être posté d'ici la fin de la semaine sans faute! Enfin j'espère xD
> 
> Je vous laisse ce prologue et je vous retrouverai rapidement dans le Chapitre I ^^

10 Juillet 2030 – Cimetière de la colline

C’était une journée ensoleillée. La brise soufflait légèrement et le paysage était illuminé de couleur pastel. Tout était calme. 

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, un jeune homme vêtu de noir, avoisinant la trentaine tout au plus, poussa le battant du portail métallique. Celui-ci grinça légèrement avant de s’entrouvrir. L’individu dépassa la limite du portail et s’engouffra dans les allées du jardin des disparus. En cette saison, le cimetière était auréolé de nombreuses couleurs chatoyantes. Des roses, des pâquerettes, des pensées, toutes sortes de fleurs se retrouvaient réunies en ces lieux. Le visiteur semblait décidé, déterminé à arriver à un endroit bien précis du cimetière. 

Déambulant parmi les tombes, l’homme marcha jusqu’à une partie reculée du cimetière. La section réservée aux jeunes défunts. Dans cette partie-ci du cimetière, le jeune homme croisa bon nombre de visages, tous différents des uns des autres. Des hommes, des femmes. Des adolescents, des couples. Des parents, des grands-parents. Chacun d'entre eux étaient venu rendre visite à une personne qui leur était chère et qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde. Sur son chemin, le visiteur observa les stèles. Les fleurs blanches y étaient abondantes. La couleur de la pureté et de l'innocence. Un couleur des plus à-propos, étant donné l'âge des résidents permanents de ce "jardin". Un jour, un excentrique avait demandé à ce que chaque section du cimetière soit associée à une couleur. D'aucun trouverait ce choix des plus morbides, mais d'un autre côté, cela rendait le paysage bien moins funeste. Mais aucun couleur aussi chatoyante soit-elle ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, le visiteur s'arrêta finalement devant une tombe. La seule pierre tombale étant recouverte d'iris. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles et remplaça le bouquet fanée par un nouveau. Après quoi, il déposa sa main sur la pierre froide, affichant un faible sourire. 

« Excuses-moi de ne pas venir plus souvent... j'ai même failli ne pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Mais grâce à Eva, j'ai pu me libérer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour mon retard » Dit-il tendrement. Une voix féminine vint lui répondre.

-Sa tombe est toujours la plus joliment décorée du cimetière. »

-Déformation professionnelle je présume. » Ria l'homme avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Evangeline déposa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et soupira avant de parler de nouveau. 

-Ça va faire 6 ans aujourd'hui... 

-...Oui. Je pensais que la douleur se serait estompée. Mais elle est toujours là. »

Le temps du deuil était peut être passé, mais en vérité, le jour de l'anniversaire de mort venait continuellement ravivée la douleur. La jeune femme caressa le dos de son ami, cherchant un moyen de le consoler. 

« Je vais t'attendre près de la voiture. Je vais lui tenir compagnie. Alors...Prends ton temps » Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta les lieux, laissant l’homme seul devant la tombe, inerte. 

Même si elle n’est plus, la personne est toujours présente dans nos cœurs. Elle ne disparait jamais complètement.

« Combien de fois j’ai entendu ces mots… ? Même avec le temps… ça fait toujours aussi mal. »

Il était toujours plus simple de se considérer comme philosophe lorsque la situation dont nous sommes témoins ne nous concernait pas. Étant désormais seul, l’homme s’agenouilla et laissa la douleur qu’il avait contenu se libérer dans de profonds sanglots. Le temps ne guérit pas les blessures, pas plus qu’il ne ramène les morts. Il nous apprend seulement à vivre avec. 

Car en effet, cette histoire a vu le jour il y a 8 ans de cela. 

__0o0__

En ce bas monde, la race humaine était divisée en 3 catégories bien distinctes.

Alphas. Bêta. Et enfin, Omega. 

De même, chaque classe possédait une fleur associée. Celle des Alphas était d’une beauté semblable à celle de la rose et du lys, deux fleurs symboles de royauté et d’élégance. Ils ne représentaient que 15% de la population. Celle des Bêtas était des plus communes, aussi humble et discret qu’un coquelicot ou qu’une fleur de cerisier, soit 80% de la population. Et pour finir celle des Omegas, fragile et rare, tel l’iris et la fleur de lotus. 5% de la population.

Chaque être humain possédait une fleur associée à la naissance. De sa plus tendre enfance jusqu’à l’âge adulte, celle-ci restait close, autant que pouvait l’être un cœur lorsqu’il était seul, enfermée dans son cristal. Lorsque le cœur rencontre son âme-sœur, son Mate, la fleur reliée à lui commence à éclore. Petit à petit. Pétale par pétale.

Au premier pétale tombé, un symbole s’en trouve révélé,  
Une fois le cœur lié, celui-ci demeure à jamais scellé.

Dans ce monde, une simple fleur pouvait décider de tout. Et d’entrée de jeu, cette petite chose devenue anodine condamnait son propriétaire à un avenir ou un autre.


	2. Chapitre I : Prisonnier parmi les fleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier chapitre comme promis! 
> 
> Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! 
> 
> C'était l'introduction la plus courte de ma biblio xD!

10 Septembre 2022

Lelouch aimait la pluie. Dans son enfance, le garçon avait l'habitude de veiller jusque tard dans la nuit pour observer la pluie tomber depuis le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il pouvait la regarder battre sur le pavé, inlassablement, jusqu'à tomber lui-même de sommeil.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la pluie avait toujours été pour lui source de réconfort et d'apaisement. Et plus que tout, la pluie était source de vie. 

Mais en grandissant, c'est une toute autre source de vie que Lelouch s'était mit à aimer et chérir. La nature. En particulier les fruits de cette même nature que sont les fleurs. Elles lui apportaient douceur et sérénité, tout comme la pluie. Ces petites choses si belles et si fragiles pouvaient transmettre un grand nombre d'émotions. Et ce qui fascinait d’autant plus Lelouch, c'était leur langage. 

Qu'elles soient grandes ou petite, colorées ou sombres, délicates ou excentriques, rares ou communes, chacune d'elles possédaient une histoire et un sens. Ce sens lui était très précieux. Chaque matin que Dieu faisait, Lelouch priait. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour entendre le son de la pluie, espérant par la même occasion voir s'épanouir de nouvelles espèces. 

Cet amour des fleurs, Lelouch la tenait de sa petite sœur, Nunnally. Immobilisée dans un fauteuil roulant depuis son plus jeune âge, Nunnally était semblable à une fleur délicate, enfermée dans une cage de verdure où aucun mal ne pouvait lui être fait. 

Adolescents, Lelouch et Nunnally perdirent leurs parents des suites d’une maladie rare. De ce fait, Lelouch ignorait quelle était la nature de sa fleur associée. Et à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu, à l’époque comme aujourd'hui. Suite à cela, lui et Nunnally avaient été recueillis par des amis de la famille, une très ancienne famille aisée prénommée les Ashford.   
Le couple de l'époque s’était montré bienveillant envers eux. Ils leur avaient offerts un nouveau foyer, une nouvelle vie. En plus de cela, ils avaient intégralement pris en charge les soins médicaux pour Nunnally, sans demander de contre partie. Lelouch leur en était grandement reconnaissant et le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de leur rendre la pareille. Quelle qu'en soit la manière. 

Aux termes de ses études, Lelouch avait prit son indépendance et fait de sa passion pour les fleurs son métier. Ayant débuté en tant que simple vendeur puis en tant qu'apprenti, le jeune homme devint au fil des années une référence dans le domaine des compositions florales. Et pour cause, chacune de ses créations étaient de véritables œuvres d'art.   
Et pour ne rien cacher, Lelouch était un fleuriste des plus séduisants. Les jeunes femmes étaient très sensibles à son regard, et à son charme cela allait de soi. Sa chevelure noir et ses yeux semblable à une orchidée Cattleya faisait également de lui une fleur rare pour la gente féminine. Chacune d’elles espérait que ce beau ténébreux puisse être leur partenaire ou plus encore, leur Mate. Mais au contact de chacune de ses rencontres, sa fleur demeurait close. 

Dans le langage des plantes, une fleur violette signifiait la douceur, la générosité autant que la modestie et l'humilité. Pour les personnes de son entourage, Lelouch était indéniablement ce genre de personne, même s’il ne montrait que très difficilement ses émotions. C'était un jeune homme très perfectionniste, aussi bien dans son mode de vie que dans son métier. Et son lieu de travail n’avait pas échappé à la règle.

Il avait ouvert sa boutique en plein cœur du centre ville et celle-ci était accessible uniquement par les routes piétonnières. Un chemin pavé le séparait du trottoir d’en face. Car en effet, lors des festivals d’été, le quartier était embelli par les fleurs. La rue vivait au rythme des fêtes et des saisons et c’est ce qui avait plu à Lelouch à cette époque. Il n’avait jamais regretté son choix, pas un seul jour. Ce matin encore, ce sentiment était inchangé. Toutefois, dernièrement, chaque fois que Lelouch portait son regard de l’autre côté de la rue, ses yeux violets s’arrêtaient sur une chose en particulier. Quelque chose qui titilla sa curiosité encore plus que les fleurs. Un jeune homme, travaillant dans un café. A cette distance, Lelouch ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Mais ses cheveux étaient d’une jolie couleur châtaigne, bouclés et légèrement en bataille. Il semblait avoir son âge. Peut être même plus jeune, de 2 ans tout au plus sans grande certitude.

Pour une raison qui lui était encore étrangère, regarder ce jeune homme de l’autre côté de la rue semblait apaiser Lelouch. A tel point qu’il en oubliait son environnement tout comme la voix qui l’appelait.

« Grand-frère ? » La voix féminine fît sursauter Lelouch

-Q-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Répondit-il en voyant que ce n’était que Nunnally.

-Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d’être dans le vague. » Fît la jeune fille en souriant.

-Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lelouch s’approcha de sa petite fleur et s’agenouilla à sa hauteur pour lui caresser le visage. « Tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, c’est mauvais pour toi. 

-Mais je voulais te montrer mon iris. Elle vient d’éclore regardes ! »

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur le petit bourgeon que lui présenta la petite fille. Un pétale blanc faisait doucement son apparition de dessous le fin cocon végétal. L’iris était la seule fleur demeurant étrangère à Lelouch. Il aimait la délicatesse de sa forme, la blancheur de ses pétales et la douceur de son parfum. Et pourtant, il ignorait jusqu’à la signification de cette plante.

Une fleur qui fascine et qui pourtant nous est inconnue…

« Tu penses qu’elle va bientôt fleurir grand-frère ? 

-Oui ne t’inquiètes pas. Il lui faut juste encore un peu de temps. Et elle resplendira, tout comme toi. Allez, retournons dans la serre, Sayako ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher »

Tandis qu’il parlait, Lelouch remit délicatement les longs cheveux noisette derrière l’oreille de Nunnally. Celle-ci alla chercher la main de son frère et la posa tout contre sa joue avant de lui rendre son sourire. Le jeune homme embrassa la petite fille sur le front et la ramena dans la serre derrière la boutique avant de revenir derrière le comptoir l’instant suivant. Un léger rire se fît entendre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se fait sourire comme ça, Evangeline ? » Soupira t-il

-Et pourquoi pas ? Reconnais qu’elle est perspicace pour son âge. » Répondit la jeune femme et cette affirmation fît rougir Lelouch, essayant d’avaler son thé tant bien que mal.

Evangeline était l’amie d’enfance de Lelouch et ces derniers avaient grandis ensemble. C’était une jeune femme calme, pétillante. Elle possédait une longue chevelure noire ainsi que des yeux rouge comme des amaryllis flamboyant dans les champs. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très proches et se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs. Evangeline pouvait lire en Lelouch comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait tout de lui et Lelouch aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. C’était bien la seule femme de son entourage avec qui il se sentait à l'aise et détendu.

Ceci étant dit, la perspicacité déroutante de la jeune femme lui fît promener de nouveau son regard dans le décor environnant, afin de cacher son embarras. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser ce dernier sur le jeune homme d’en face. Evangeline remarqua le regard rêveur de son ami, chose extrêmement rare chez l’intéressé. La jeune femme eut un sourire malicieux. 

« Lelouch~ A quoi penses-tu donc ?

-Tu ne lâches jamais l’affaire, hein ?

-En aucun cas. Mais je remarque que depuis tout à l’heure tu regardes en direction de ce café. Quelque chose aurait-il attisé ta curiosité ? 

-On peut dire ça comme ça. » Lelouch invita son amie à voir l’objet de son attention. 

-Ce garçon là-bas ? Il semble très séduisant. Je me demande si c’est un Alpha.

-Je t’en prie Eva, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? 

-Oh allez Lelouch, on sait tous les deux que tu n’es plus un cœur à prendre pour une femme. Qu’est-ce qui t’intrigue chez lui au juste ?

-Je n’en sais rien.

-Bon, je te laisse à ta rêverie dans ce cas, je vais m’occuper de la serre et tenir un peu compagnie à Nunnally.

-Fais donc. » Termina t-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

Elle avait vraiment le don pour le déstabiliser et le taquiner. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était habitué depuis le temps. Si les choses avaient été autrement, ils seraient probablement sortis ensemble, et très certainement mariés aujourd’hui. Evangeline était la seule au courant. Du fait que Lelouch aimait les hommes plutôt que les femmes, et cette dernière n’en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, pas même à Nunnally. En plus de son homosexualité, les classifications n'aidaient guère le jeune homme à se trouver un partenaire, ni même à construire une relation sur le long terme. Lorsqu’il tourna de nouveau la tête en direction du petit café, il se figea.

Deux orbes verts venaient de croiser son regard. Un vert profond comme des joyaux. Il le regardait.

La vision de Lelouch fût alors comme aveuglée par un flash. Tout était devenu blanc. Calme. Immaculé. De petites lueurs rouges passèrent et brillèrent devant ses yeux. Un décor commença doucement à apparaître. Un petit jardin clos ? Les « lueurs » étaient sans doute des pétales… Sa vision devint alors de plus en plus nette. Lelouch distinguait maintenant une forme au milieu de ce jardin, assise sur une balançoire. Lorsque la silhouette daigna le regarder, tout redevint poussière, comme un tableau éphémère balayé par le vent. 

Qu’est-ce que… que venait-il de se produire ? Était-ce son imagination ? Ou bien… une sorte de vision… ?

Quand Lelouch revint à lui, l’homme aux yeux verts le regardait encore. Fixement… Inlassablement… Sans bouger une seule seconde. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Qui allait détourner les yeux le premier ? Difficile à dire. Les deux partis semblaient obstinés de ce côté-là. Cette bataille s’annonçait longue.

Au bout plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les deux garçons détournèrent le regard presque simultanément. Mais il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour les croiser de nouveau, plus timidement cette fois-ci. Un coup de téléphone arracha Lelouch à sa rêverie et le fît sursauter. Qui pouvait bien l’appeler à une heure pareille ?

Ce dernier prit l’appel. 

« Oui allô ?

\- Lulu! Comment tu vas ? C'est Milly à l'appareil! 

-Milly, n’appelle pas sur le téléphone de la boutique pour ton plaisir personnel. J’ai encore du travail. » Lelouch sourit à l’écoute de la voix enjouée de la jeune femme.

-Allons bon qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?! Tes fleurs peuvent bien se passer de tes bons soins, même si tu t’absentes pendant une heure ! 

-Je vois. Et sinon, tu appelais pour une raison particulière ?

-Oui, mon cher et tendre Rivalz commence à se languir de toi, mon cher Lelouch. A tel point que tous les jours il me demande quand tu seras disponible pour dîner à la maison! Et dire que mon fiancé commence déjà à flirter avec le beau fleuriste, j'en suis verte de jalousie !

-Tu m'en vois désolé » Ria Lelouch

Durant la discussion, Lelouch promena son regard violet dans la boutique avant de le porter de nouveau sur l’atelier. Le jeune homme n’était plus là. Il se senti anormalement déçu et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Lelouch ? Tout va bien ? » Fît la voix à l’autre bout du fil.

-Oui. Oui, ne t’inquiète pas Milly. Ce n’est rien. » Lui répondit le jeune fleuriste. Rien ? Vraiment ? Lelouch était encore quelque peu étourdi par cette soi-disant vision. La fatigue probablement...

-Bon j’ai compris, le dîner ce soir, ce sera pour une autre fois. Message reçu ! Mais la prochaine fois que je passe à la boutique je te fais sortir ! Tes fleurs te prennent toute ta jeunesse alors mets un peu le nez dehors sinon c’est toi qui va finir par prendre racine ! 

-Haha, d’accord d’accord c’est promis. » Acheva le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

En y repensant, cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas vu Milly et Rivalz. Depuis qu’ils lui avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles, Milly travaillait Lelouch au corps des jours durant pour que ce dernier accepté de confectionner son bouquet de mariée. Et quand la jeune femme avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas de sitôt. La plupart des personnes ayant été victime de son enthousiasme finissaient inévitablement par céder. Et cet enthousiasme débordant ne datait guère de la veille.

Lorsqu’elle était présidente du conseil des étudiants à l’université, les journées étaient bien remplies. Un évènement par-ci, une fête par-là et de temps à autre un festival ou une journée à thème. On ne pouvait jamais deviner quelle serait la prochaine folie de Milly. Mais elle avait le don de rendre les gens heureux. Chaque fois qu’elle était dans les parages, la joie et les rires envahissaient l’assistance. 

A l’époque, Milly et Lelouch étaient toujours ensemble avec d’autres amis à eux. Lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, la jeune femme se confiait à lui, au grand désespoir de Rivalz. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Milly parlait souvent d’un ami à elle, qu’elle connaissait depuis le lycée. Il n’était jamais présent à la fac pour des raisons familiales mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de décrocher son diplôme. Il n’avait pas non plus été présent pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, alors Lelouch ignorait encore à quoi il pouvait ressembler. 

Lorsqu’il était étudiant, le jeune homme travaillait à temps partiel chez un fleuriste pour payer ses études ainsi qu’une partie des soins médicaux de Nunnally. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’aide d’Evangeline.

« Alors Lulu, tu as terminé ton observation ?

-Très drôle Eva. Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? » Fît Lelouch en retournant vers la jeune femme

-Oui la cueillette a été bonne. J’ai de quoi faire quelques onguents, des antalgiques et des anti-inflammatoires. J’ai même de quoi préparer quelques infusions. Mais certaines plantes n’étaient pas encore à leur floraison optimum. Donc je reviendrai demain pour les prendre. 

-Tu pourrais faire ton propre jardin médicinal tout de même.

-Pas question, chez toi c’est beaucoup plus agréable et surtout tu as presque toutes les plantes existantes. Au fait, je t’ai laissé quelques échantillons de thé de rôka, tu me diras ce que t’en penses. »

Evangeline partageait la même passion des plantes que son ami. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Lelouch était fasciné par leur langage, c’est par leurs vertus qu’elles avaient séduites Evangeline. La jeune femme était une excellente pharmacienne et sa boutique était conjointe à celle de Lelouch. Lorsqu’elle n’avait pas ou peu de clients, cette dernière passait par son atelier pour se rendre jusqu’à la serre et en profitait pour faire sa petite récolte, par la même occasion. 

En parlant de récolte, l’automne approchait à grand pas. La couleur verdoyante des feuillages allaient commencer à laisser place peu à peu aux couleurs orangés d’octobre. Nunnally voudra certainement faire un tour dans le parc pour faire la cueillette des marrons et autres fruits de saisons. 

Quelle variété allait-il découvrir cette année ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous penser ??
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas! Les autres chapitres sont en court d'écriture, plus quelques petites scènes coupées, par-ci par-là, qui doivent traîner quelque part au fin fond de mon disque dur xD   
> Déjà, sûr, j'ai la fin de mon histoire, donc ça va il me manque juste TOOOOOUUUUUTTTTT le milieu *pls*
> 
> D'ici là n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, positive ou négative, et pour les étrangers mettez vos reviews en anglais! Je peux pouvoir répondre à chacun de vous et prendre en considération toutes vos impressions! 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt!


	3. Chapitre II : Jardin Secret Fleuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Ce chapitre est venu assez naturellement contrairement au premier et il a pas eu besoin d'énormément de changement donc je suis joisse! 
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous retrouve à la fin de votre lecture! ^^ Enjoy!

_20 Octobre 2022 – Parc des Fontaines_

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui. Il avait temps libre jusqu’au soir et une fois la nuit tombée, il pourrait cultiver les plantes nocturnes jusqu’à l’aube. Pouvoir manier ses horaires à son bon vouloir était un avantage de taille pour Lelouch et il savait en profiter. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu’une chose : profiter pleinement du parc et des nombreux jardins afin d’y admirer les nouvelles espèces. Lors de ses promenades, le jeune homme transportait continuellement un petit carnet avec lui. Il y notait toutes ses observations. Taille de la fleur, sa couleur, sa forme, son parfum, ses pétales absolument tout était passé au crible. Lelouch achevait souvent ses analyses par de petit croquis sur le vif de la dîtes plante avant de poursuivre son exploration. Lorsqu’il en avait l’occasion, il allait jusqu’à récolter quelques graines dans l’espoir de pouvoir la cultiver lui-même dans sa serre. Il préférait s’en remettre à son propre jugement, plutôt que de demander l’avis d’une tierce personne. 

En automne, les fleurs, bien que commençant à se faire rare pour la plupart, étaient désormais dans des tons orangés, ce qui rendait leur recherche quelque peu fastidieuse. Mais qu’importe, ce n’était pas cela qui allait décourager Lelouch.

Voyant que midi approchait doucement, le fleuriste décida de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Cela lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour déjeuner, d'étudier ses trouvailles avant d'aller à sa boutique. Sur le chemin du retour, Lelouch inspirait profondément l'air de l'automne. La saison des pluies étaient encore si loin. Mais quelques gouttes pouvaient encore tomber avant l'apparition des premières neiges. Au détour d'un buisson, la vision du jeune homme se troubla violemment, suivit de violents maux de tête. Prit de court par la douleur, Lelouch apposa une main sur son front et s’appuya légèrement contre un arbre pour garder son équilibre. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait de tels symptômes de façon simultanée. Son état actuel lui rappela l’étrange vision qu’il avait vécue quelques jours auparavant. Depuis lors, les petits de têtes et troubles de la vision se manifestaient de plus en plus fréquemment et à répétition. 

_Pourvu que ce ne soit que de la fatigue…_

___0o0___

_20 Octobre 2022 – Boutique de fleurs, rue commerçante_

Le soir venu, une invitée inattendue fît son apparition à la boutique. Une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure dorée comme des tournesols au soleil. 

« Lelouch ! Comme promis me voici ! Aller, on va faire la fête ce soir !! » S’écria Milly 

Mais force était de constater que l’intéressé n’était pas là. La déception ne se fît pas attendre sur le visage de la jeune personne. Et s’il était bien une chose qu’elle détestait, en plus de l’ennui, c’était d’être ignorée de son public. Elle n’attendit guère longtemps avant de retourner la boutique de fond en comble, criant et appelant le nom de son ami. Milly était décidée à le faire sortir ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par trouver sa cible dans la serre, en compagnie de Nunnally et d’Evangeline.

« Lelouch…Je te… trouve enfin ! » S’écria la jeune femme épuisée, la robe retroussée donnant l’impression qu’elle venait de courir un vrai marathon. La boutique n’était pourtant pas si grande que ça….

-Milly ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ? » Soupira Lelouch, il l’avait oublié celle-là. 

-Je suis venu te chercher mon cher. On sort ce soir !

-Pardon ?!

-Il y a une soirée dans le vieux château de la ville. Ils veulent fêter sa rénovation et réouverture avec un grand bal masqué. 

-Et qu’est-ce que ça à voir avec moi exactement ? 

-Tu m’avais promis une sortie la dernière fois au téléphone tu te souviens ? T’étais dans la lune d’ailleurs. 

-Maintenant que tu le dis Milly, il était aussi dans la lune en revenant. » Enchaîna Evangeline d’un air innocent tout en sirotant son thé. Lelouch lui lança un regard presque inquisiteur. C’était bien la phrase qu’il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT pas dire devant Milly !

Sur la réflexion de la jeune fille, le regard de Milly se mît à pétiller comme des feux d’artifices. Un homme aussi consciencieux et aussi sérieux que Lelouch qui se perd dans ses pensées, cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je vois » Cette dernière saisie sans crier gare la main de son ami. « Dans ce cas tu me raconteras tout ça à la maison le temps de te préparer ! »

___0o0___

_20 Octobre 2022 – Demeure des Ashford (quelques heures avant l’ouverture du bal masqué)_

« C’est ridicule. » Soupira Lelouch

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre et laisses-toi faire Lulu ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours que tu peux avoir l’aide de domestiques. » Répliqua Milly en riant devant l’air gêné de son ami

-Dis donc, tu te caches mais ça ne t’empêche pas de me lorgner depuis tout à l’heure »

Lelouch affichait une moue boudeuse. Mais cela ne servait à rien de batailler avec la jeune femme. Autant se taper la tête contre un mur, ce sera bien plus rapide et surtout bien moins douloureux. Il lâcha un soupir. Il savait à quoi s’attendre et pourtant il se faisait constamment avoir. Les pièges de Milly étaient souvent détectables mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore aujourd’hui il finissait toujours par tomber la tête la première dedans. _Ça m’apprendra à vouloir lui faire confiance_ , pensa Lelouch en se sermonnant lui-même. A bien y penser, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait avoir. Dans le passé, les Ashford avaient pour habitude d’organiser un grand nombre de réception. Étant encore des enfants à l’époque, Lelouch et Nunnally n’étaient pas encore autorisés à y prendre part. Mais ça c’était sans compter sur Milly. Combien de fois les avait-elle emmenés en secret pour espionner les invités ? Et surtout combien de fois s’étaient-ils fait sermonner pour cela ? Lelouch avait arrêté de compter depuis le temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il trouvait du plaisir à être en compagnie de Milly à cette époque, ni même aujourd’hui. 

Vu qu’il n’avait rien d’autre à faire, si ce n’était se laisser faire, Lelouch promena son regard dans la chambre. C’était devenu une chambre de jeune femme, débordant de tissus, de vêtements et d’une ribambelle d’accessoires féminins. Un véritable atelier de couture. D’ailleurs, lors des journées à thèmes, c’est Milly qui confectionnait elle-même l’intégralité de la garde-robe du conseil des étudiants. Il gardait un souvenir aigre-doux de la journée Cross-dressing, durant laquelle la jeune femme l’avait obligé à porter une longue robe à volant, corset, dentelle, perruque et tous les accessoires. Pourquoi _aigre-doux_ ? Car il est vrai qu’ils avaient passés un bon moment. Toutefois l’expérience de porter une robe n’avait pas été sa préférée non plus. 

Il se sentait quelque peu intrus dans cet environnement de tissus. Mais sachant qu'il était lui même dans un environnement floral (que la plupart des imbéciles qualifient comme étant un domaine typiquement féminin), il préférait garder cette remarque pour sa propre personne.

Un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, une coiffeuse et un dressing. Une digne chambre de jeune fille de bonne famille. La sienne était probablement restée inchangé depuis qu’il avait quitté la demeure. Sur la coiffeuse en marbre, Lelouch aperçut alors un magnifique tournesol éclot dans son cristal, dissimulé sous quelques tissus transparents. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose.

« Ta fleur était donc un tournesol… même si elle n’est pas totalement ouverte » Fît Lelouch en regarda vers sa demi-sœur, il avait grandi ensemble et se considéraient comme tel.

-Eh oui. Ce qui fait de moi une Bêta. Je m’en doutais depuis un moment, mais ça fait étrange de savoir que c’est officiel cette fois. Et toi, où en est ta fleur ?

-Elle est toujours close. Tu le sais bien. Et je pense qu’elle le restera. » Lelouch laissa échapper un autre soupir.

-Mais tu devrais savoir quel genre de plante c’est non ? Tu es fleuriste après tout, les fleurs ne devraient avoir aucun secret pour toi. Tes parents avaient quelle variété ? » Lelouch se tût quelques instant, ajustant les manches de sa tenue, avant de parler de nouveau.

-Je l’ignore. Je ne les ai pas connu assez longtemps pour le savoir. »

Milly s’apprêta à parler mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle eût un regard triste. C’est vrai que ses parents sont décédés lorsqu’il était encore enfant. Lelouch n’en semblait pas affecté, mais elle avait de la peine pour lui. 

« J’avais entendu dire de mon grand-père qu’ils avaient été des Mates. Ils deviennent de plus en plus rares à notre époque.

-Rivalz et toi n’êtes pas des mates ? » Milly sortit furtivement de derrière son paravent, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine, à peine dissimulée sous la serviette.

-Tu vois ? Il n’y a aucune trace. Si nous étions des Mates, un symbole de la fleur de l'autre apparait sur le haut de la poitrine. Rivalz et moi ne sommes pas des Mates, mais des partenaires. Nos fleurs ne sont pas liées à l’origine. Elles le sont devenues lorsque nous avons officialisés notre relation. Etant une Bêta, je ne pourrai jamais connaitre le sentiment que procure le lien entre deux âmes-soeurs.» 

Le premier rapport sexuel entre deux personnes était une étape importante dans la vie de chaque individu. L’officialisation d’une relation s’effectuait uniquement lors d’un de ses rapports, le partenaire « mâle », ou dominant, apposait alors sa marque sur le corps de l’autre par le biais d’une morsure à la base de la nuque. Contrairement aux Mates, les couples ordinaires n'avaient pas à suivre ce « protocole »

Milly prenait la légende des Mates très à cœur. C’était d’ailleurs l’un des rares sujets sur lequel la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Une légende sur un lien invisible et indestructible entre deux êtres. Une sorte de fil rouge du destin en somme. On savait très peu de choses à leur sujet.. C’était des êtres que l'on disait précieux. Si précieux en fait… qu’ils avaient finis par disparaitre totalement. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Milly retrouva sa bonne humeur, et durant tout le temps de l’habillage, cette dernière parla en discontinu et l’expérience avait été moins désagréable que le craignait Lelouch. Elle avait le don de faire rire son entourage. C’était sa plusoyance. Lorsque les domestiques eurent terminés de préparer son cavalier d’un soir, Milly siffla son appréciation et ne se fît pas prier pour le déshabiller du regard. Une longue veste descendant à hauteur des hanches de son porteur, des épaulières à bordures argentées, quelques fines et discrètes broderies d’argent venant ornées les manches et extrémités de la veste et un long foulard dentelé décorant délicatement sa nuque. Il avait un air princier et Milly ne se fît pas prier pour faire remarquer ses formes à Lelouch. Des formes presque féminines pour reprendre les termes de la jeune femme. Mais Lelouch n’attendit guère longtemps pour répliquer qu’il était bel et bien un homme et qu’il n’hésiterait pas à le démontrer si cela était nécessaire. 

« Tu es parfait, Lelouch. Mais il manque un tout petit détail » Comme pour illustrer son propos, la jeune femme s’approcha de Lelouch et alla ornée l’oreille d’un sublime bijou en argent serti d’une améthyste. « Voilà. Maintenant tu es parfait » 

___0o0___

Le trajet paru interminable pour Lelouch. Beaucoup de monde venait prendre part à cette réception. Les deux jeunes gens n’avaient d’autres choix que de prendre leur mal en patience. Enfin surtout Milly. Elle trépignait sur place et semblait survoltée, incapable de rester immobile. Quant à Lelouch, ce dernier se contentait de fixer la vitre d’un air ennuyé et d’y regarder le paysage nocturne défilé sur le passage de la voiture. Lelouch ne voyait jamais le monde comme il était. Mais comme il _pourrait_ être. Chaleureux. Aimant. Scintillant. Coloré. Et vivant. C’est pourquoi lorsqu’il voyait le mal que l’homme pouvait causer à ses semblables mais également à la nature, il se disait qu’il aurait mieux valu qu’il ne voit jamais le jour. Le jeune homme avait une forte aversion pour la race humaine, qui s’était amenuise au fil des années, mais qui malgré tout demeurait toujours présente dans le cœur du fleuriste. 

Mais la vie possédait bien des facettes. Elle pouvait être des plus cruelles. Elle pouvait donner naissance et la briser la seconde suivante. Et d’un autre côté, elle était aussi capable d’offrir des spectacles à nul autre pareil. Un spectacle en tout point semblable à celui-ci dont il avait été témoin dans cette vision…

« Nunnally disait vrai.

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque tu es concentré sur quelque chose, que tu penses à quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, tes pupilles scintillent. » Milly affichait un sourire bienveillant. Elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler beaucoup à Lelouch ces derniers temps. « A quoi penses-tu là maintenant ?

-…. » Avait-il l’air aussi bizarre que son entourage semblait le dire ? Ce qu’il pensait ou ressentait se lisait-il vraiment sur son visage ? Les joues légèrement rougies, Lelouch entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. « Disons qu’une personne attise ma curiosité depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Mais il n’y a rien de plus. 

-Je vois. Peut être cette personne sera-t-elle présente au bal tu ne crois pas ?

-J’en doute. D’ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Rivalz de t’accompagner ? Tu ne pense pas que cela est déplacé d’y aller avec un autre plutôt qu’avec ton fiancé ? Je vais encore l’avoir sur le dos à la boutique durant des mois.

-Mon cher fiancé n’aime guère ce genre de soirée, il préfère rester tranquillement à la maison à bricoler et imaginer de nouvelles créations. » 

Ah. Parce que Lelouch était client de ce genre de soirée par contre ? Première nouvelle ! Lelouch préférait de loin la compagnie des plantes plutôt que celle de d’autres êtres humains. Milly continua à faire mille et une suppositions sur la mystérieuse personne ayant fait chavirer Lelouch durant tout le trajet restant. Chavirer était un bien grand mot selon lui, mais il est vrai qu’il n’avait plus été intrigué par quelqu’un depuis bien longtemps. 

Au terme du voyage, Lelouch et Milly arrivèrent finalement aux portes du château. Le jeune homme avait aussi ouïe dire que les jardins avaient également été restaurés et aménagés. Si jamais il venait à s’ennuyer, une promenade nocturne ne serait pas de refus. Sortant de la voiture, Milly fît porter à son cavalier un sublime masque noir et or, soulignant à la perfection ses délicats traits. La jeune femme prenait un peu trop de plaisir à l’habiller à sa convenance. 

Lelouch jura quelques paroles inintelligibles. Ils s’avancèrent d’un pas décidé vers l’entrée du domaine. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais, au grand JAMAIS, faire confiance à Milly pour ce genre d’évènement. La jeune femme étant une fêtarde dans l’âme, il craignait de savoir à l’avance comment cela allait finir. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, les amis durent se présenter.

« Je suis Milly Ashford » L’autre fît un signe d’interrogation quant à son cavalier. « C’est mon demi-frère, Lelouch Lamperouge. Vous n’oseriez pas laisser une demoiselle sans escorte n’est-ce pas ? »

Lelouch avait l’art et la manière d’imiter son entourage, le vigile n’eût aucun mal à boire les arguments de la jeune femme. D’autant plus que cette dernière avait deux beaux arguments magnifiquement enveloppés dans son corset de soie et de dentelles qui allaient, à n’en pas douter, terminer de le convaincre. 

Lustres en cristal, mur et sol marbrés, gigantesques portes vitrées, argenteries, meubles rustiques et finement travaillés, des vêtements somptueux. Un environnement des plus sublimes les entraînant dans une toute autre époque. Et surtout, des bouquets de rose à perte de vue et un parfum enivrant qui ne manquèrent pas d’hypnotiser Lelouch. Milly s’autorisa à l’admirer quelques instants. Son amour pour les fleurs était tel que ses orbes violets vibraient et scintillaient de mille feux, le rouge perçant des roses se fondant harmonieusement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Satisfaite du spectacle que lui offrait son ami, Milly avait bien la ferme intention de s’accaparer le jeune homme toute la soirée. Et comme à chaque fois, Lelouch se pliait aux quatre volontés de cette dernière.

Vagabondant son regard dans la foule masquée, il releva ce dernier lorsque sa cavalière éleva la voix pour appeler quelqu’un au loin. Un jeune trio composé d’une jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux hérissés, dont la robe dessinait chacune de ses formes, robe qui d’ailleurs l’incomfortait au plus au point car très peu pratique si elle souhaitait se mouvoir sa convenance. Sur sa gauche, un homme plutôt grand à la chevelure blonde nattée, portant une tenue d’un bleu nacré, lui donnant des airs de nouveau noble excentrique. Et c’était très probablement le cas. Et pour finir, un second jeune homme, bien moins imposant que l’autre, tant dans son apparence que dans sa présence, dont la tenue était l’exacte reproduction de la sienne. Excepté la gamme de couleurs qui tendait davantage vers le blanc et l’or. Tous trois portaient un masque, comme tous les convives. Mais ce simple masque n’empêcha pas Lelouch de remarquer la profondeur des yeux émeraude du deuxième homme. 

Vert. Avec de légers reflets bleutés. Une couleur à mi-chemin entre le bleu de la mer et le vert d’une forêt profonde. Milly était sur le point de parler lorsqu’elle vît l’étrange lueur qui venait de s’allumer dans les yeux de Lelouch. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle vît que cet intérêt lui était rendu. _Tiens donc_. La jeune femme jubilait de l’intérieur. Une excitation qu’elle n’avait encore jamais ressenti jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Cette soirée allait être des plus intéressantes. 

___0o0___

Au bout de plusieurs heures de bain de foule, le seuil de tolérance de Lelouch était à deux doigts de déborder. Non seulement Milly l'avait forcé à venir, alors certes il avait obtempéré, mais ensuite elle l'avait habillé à sa guise, fait venir jusqu'ici, etc. En bref, elle l'avait épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. 

Après plusieurs danses à se faire accoster et accaparer par des jeunes femmes en plus de Milly, Lelouch était finalement parvenu à sortir de la salle de bal, tant bien que mal. Le fait que ce soit un bal masqué avait joué en sa faveur. Grâce à cela il avait réussi à se mêler aux autres danseurs pour mieux s’échapper. Il se trouvait désormais sur la grande terrasse extérieure, loin de la foule et des bruits incessants de la musique. Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée, il préférait de loin ses moments de tranquillité dans sa serre en compagnie de Nunnally et d’Evangeline. 

_Enfin a l'air libre._

Sans pour autant ôter son masque, Lelouch ferma les yeux et laissa la brise du soir caresser son visage. Jugeant le nœud dans ses cheveux trop encombrant à son goût, il défît le ruban, laissant ainsi flotter ses cheveux noirs au gré du vent. C'était agréable. Une caresse douce et fraîche accompagné d'un sublime parfum. Il rouvrit ses yeux améthyste et contempla les jardins. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, veillant à bien être seul, et décida de se promener dans les allées de verdures. Oui. Il était seul et enfin tranquille. 

Les jardins étaient dignes d'un grand monarque. Organisés, taillés et aménagés de manière précise et harmonieuse. Rien n’était laissé au hasard. C’était la première fois qu'il se promenait dans un tel environnement. Les fleurs rares y étaient souveraines et les autres espèces de plantes venaient ajouter la touche finale à l'ensemble. Chaque parcelle de terre était déterminée par une couleur. Lelouch se trouvait actuellement dans les fleurs blanches, à proximité des roserais. Déambulant parmi la flore des jardins, il traversa un magnifique pont de pierre sculpté, sous lequel passait un petit ruisseau. Des roseaux et autres plantes aquatiques ornaient le bord de l'eau. De légers croassements se faisaient entendre de temps à autre sous les nénuphars. Certaines grenouilles sortaient furtivement la tête hors de l'eau pour observer leur étrange visiteur masqué. Du fait qu'il faisait nuit, Lelouch ne pu observe le détail de la sculpture présente sur chaque côté du pont. 

Au terme de sa promenade, le fleuriste arriva dans une partie reculée du domaine, à l’écart du bâtiment principal. Un mur de pierre se tenait face à lui. Du lierre sauvage recouvrait la surface du mur, cachant égoïstement la pierre originelle. De même, une petite fontaine semblait sortir des entrailles de ce mur. Elle n’était pas entière, seulement à demi. Lelouch ne pu s’empêcher de plonger ses doigts blancs dans l’eau claire, dessinant de petits cercles à la surface. Un pétale rouge vint s’y déposer délicatement, créant ainsi de légères ondes.

Au travers des quelques branches de la plante grimpante, Lelouch aperçut un petit jardin au à travers ce qui semblait être une petite fenêtre creusée dans le mur, dépourvue de verre. _Tiens ?_ La parcelle semblait y être aménagée. Il longea alors le mur et trouva une petite porte en bois, comme espérer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et enclencha son levier. Un véritable jardin secret se montrait à lui. Le gazon était parfaitement net, aucune herbe aucune brindille ne dépassait. Tout autour, de petits buissons de rose blanches et rouges avaient été plantés. Derrière certains d’entre eux, on pouvait apercevoir la discrète forme d’un tronc prisonnier de la pierre, donc les denses feuillages rouvraient le haut de ce petit coin de paradis, créant ainsi un immense plafond végétal. De la lumière dorée émanait de ces branches, des lanternes y avaient été dissimulées. Un peu plus à gauche de la surface verte, une balançoire descendait des feuillages, suspendue. Et quelqu’un se trouvait dessus.

Le cœur de Lelouch fît le saut de l'ange dans sa poitrine. 

_Je t’ai enfin trouvé !_ Le jeune homme du bal était là, assis dans ce décor. _Je t’ai tant cherché ! Mon bien-aimé…_

Lelouch se retourna pour chercher la provenance de cette étrange résonance _D’où venait cette voix ?_ Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lelouch retrouva ses esprits. Le jeune homme portait toujours son masque blanc et dorée, mais il ne dissimulait en rien la beauté de ses perles vertes émeraude.

« Dé-désolé, j’ignorais que quelqu’un d’autre était ici. » Lelouch s’apprêtait à partir lorsque l’autre parla.

-Inutile de t’excuser. Tu n’as pas à partir. Cet endroit ne m’appartient pas. » Fît l’autre jeune homme, sa voix était presque enfantine avec une légère teinte de virilité. 

-Vraiment ? Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ? 

-La même chose que toi. Je cherchais… Un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait me chercher. » L’homme rangea furtivement une petite boîte dans sa veste.

Ainsi donc il s’était également échappé en douce des festivités tout en conservant son masque. Lelouch ne pu s’empêcher de rire. Ils se ressemblaient. Il se tourna vers l’inconnu et parla de nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, vu que nous sommes seuls désormais, pourquoi ne pas faire tomber le masque ? » La voix de Lelouch sonnait comme un défi. Mais l’individu n’omit aucune objection, se contentant de se lever pour mieux lui faire face.

-Ce serait en effet une façon bien moins cavalière de se présenter » Fît simplement l’autre en souriant.

À la manière d’un acte cérémonial, les deux hommes ôtèrent leur masque, rouvrant tous deux simultanément leurs yeux pour découvrir ensemble le visage de l’autre. Les rayons de la lune pâle percèrent à travers les feuillages. Lelouch se surprit à sourire à la vue du visage de l’autre.

« Je m’appelle Lelouch Lamperouge. C’est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

-Suzaku Kururugi. Le plaisir est partagé » Suzaku rendit son sourire à Lelouch. Cette rencontre allait, à n’en pas douter, rester à jamais graver dans la mémoire des deux hommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors ?
> 
> Clairement dans celui-là, je me suis amusé. Je voulais vraiment retranscrire la rencontre de Lelouch et Suzaku façon "Roméo X Juliet" (je parle donc de l'animé adapté de la pièce de Shakespeare) et du coup vu que le fil de cette histoire c'est les fleurs, je voulais les faire se rencontrer dans une sorte de jardin secret xD *racontage de vie bonsoir~~*
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo ou petite review! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


End file.
